


rhinestone eyes

by rantaroT_T



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, comission fic, is it obvious ive never been hospitalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantaroT_T/pseuds/rantaroT_T
Summary: The fire's raging all around Zenigata and Lupin isnt anywhere to be seen.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	rhinestone eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citronlad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlad/gifts).



> for my lovely [friend](https://twitter.com/citronlad2) ♡♡♡ i hope u like it!!
> 
> idk shit abt hospitals theres a reason i didnt talk abt the medical stuff LOL
> 
> as with everything i write, this wasn't beta'ed so any mistakes are my own

Considering who set off the explosion, Zenigata's almost surprised at how anticlimactic it all is.

There's no grand escape, no Jigen driving away with Lupin waving back at him smugly. There's no Jigen at all, or Goemon, and that brings Zenigata back to himself. _There's no one here._

The ruins of the shipping center are swathed in flames of a magnificent orange and red, towering high and mighty. Zenigata ignores the lethal majesty of it as he runs in, heart caught in his throat. Yata calls for him somewhere near their car but Zenigata ignores him. He needs to find Lupin.

"Lupin!" He yells, choking on more than just smoke. There's no answer, so he goes deeper, only narrowly avoiding the flaming debris falling to the floor. "Lupin!" He yells again. Zenigata scans the area for any sign of his - _of Lupin._

He spots Lupin quickly, garish yellow tie standing proudly against his darker dress shirt as he lays half conscious on the dirty floor. Zenigata rushes to him, finally letting himself panic. 

"You idiot!" He hisses, wasting no time in placing his hands under Lupin's legs and neck and carrying the taller man. Lupin laughs softly, having the audacity to grin up at Zenigata like the cat that ate the canary. He says, "But I'm _your_ idiot, Pops!" Then promptly passes out. 

Zenigata lets out a strangled cry and starts running. He rushes them both out of the burning building, trying his best not to jostle Lupin too much.

"Get the car ready!" He yells at Yata once his partner is in view. Yata takes one look at the figure in his arms and nods, opening the rear doors for him. Zenigata places Lupin inside across the entire seat as best as he can. He gets in as well, placing Lupin's legs on his lap. 

As soon as the door closes, Yata speeds off towards the hospital and Zenigata lets himself breathe.

Lupin wakes up to blinding white and blinding pain. He groans quietly, looking down to examine the damage. 

His chest is wrapped in bandages, as are his hands. There's an IV needle in his arm, and a heart monitor, but he figures that's standard procedure. There doesn't seem to be anything else hooked up to him, at least. Wonderful. Lupin takes stock of the room he's in next. 

The walls and the ceiling are the same shade of clean white, the floor hardwood. There's nothing much to take notice of, except a very familiar someone asleep on the plush bench adjacent to his hospital bed. Lupin giggles to himself, watching Zenigata snore softly. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Lupin to wake up (which is a thought Lupin _doesn't_ want to entertain, so he's ignoring that _entirely-)_ so his neck is bent at an uncomfortable angle and his arms are crossed like some sort of disapproving parental figure. 

Lupin snorts. "Wow!" He exclaims, wide smile splitting his face in two as Zenigata jumps to his feet in shock. "Did you wait for me, Pops? Were you worried about me?" He teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Zenigata flushes a deep red, and Lupin congratulates himself for inciting such a cute expression. 

"Lupin!" Zenigata thunders. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Lupin winces. He was hoping Zeni wouldn't bring up what happened. He groans, sliding further down the hospital bed. "It was a calculated risk, Pops, don't sweat it!" 

Zenigata sweats it. 

"Why wasn't your gang there?! Did you really think you could survive a goddamn explosion?! I was - I was worried about you, idiot!" 

Lupin stays silent, stewing in what Zeni said. _I was worried about you._

The guilt he had been feeling from the moment he told Jigen and Goemon to _go on ahead, I'll catch up!_ was eating at him again. 

"I had it covered!" He argues instead of letting himself follow that train of thought. "I told then I'd be fine, and I am!" Lupin makes a show of flexing a bit to prove his point. Zenigata glares, unimpressed. 

"You are covered in burns, Lupin, _you are not fine!"_ Zeni was going red again, but Lupin didn't feel nearly as giddy as last time.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Lupin." Zenigata sighs. All the fight seems to drain out of him as he leans back and falls into the bench again. Lupin's breath catches in his throat. 

"Everytime you pull another one of your stunts, I fear it'll be your last. You're just _so damn reckless!"_ Zenigata chokes out. Lupin hadn't even noticed the tears gathering at the edge of the inspector's eyes. He's clearly trying to keep them in. Somehow, that makes Lupin feel worse than if he had let them fall. 

"Pops…" he starts. Zenigata shakes his head, and reaches out to grab Lupin's hands. 

"Lupin, you gotta know that I can't bear the thought of you...of you-" Zenigata's hands shake. Lupin squeezes gently, heart hammering in his chest. 

He wishes, for a moment, that he had burned in that building, if only to avoid this conversation. He feels irrevocably guilty at the thought. 

"I'm not gonna die, Pops," Lupin says finally, voice much softer than he had intended. "I've got you looking out for me, don't I?" He says, smiling in that cheeky way that's gotten him out more tough spots than he'd like to admit. 

Zenigata sighs, squeezes his hand back, says,"You've always got me," and oh. 

He does, doesn't he? And isn't that all he's always wanted?

Lupin doesn't register the warm tears or the way his bottom lip trembles until Zenigata's pulling his hands free and fretting over him. "Did you hurt yourself?!" He asks in a panic and Lupin's heart feels warm. 

Zeni stays with him through his entire hospital stay. He says he's keeping watch, that Lupin's still under arrest. Lupin lets him. 

When Jigen and Goemon break him out one night a week later, he places a quick kiss to Zenigata's cheek before jumping out the window and into the awaiting getaway car. 

Zenigata squawks and goes red and curses him out and it feels good. Lupin waves goodbye with a smug grin on his face and watches from a distance as Zenigata cups his own cheek, patting the same place Lupin kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fugocore) talk to me about lupin if u want i ♡ them


End file.
